Summer Strip
by KatBlue
Summary: Xander Buffy story set at the beginning of fourth season. When Xander goes on his road trip that summer Willow and Buffy find out more about it as they decide to join him. The girls see a different side of Xander when they catch his show at 'The Fabulous


Summer Strip.

Xander/Buffy story set at the beginning of the fourth season. When Xander goes on his road trip that summer, Willow and Buffy find out more about it as they decide to join him. The girls see a different side of Xander, when they catch his show at 'The Fabulous Ladies Night Club'.

Xander Harris is headed on a whirlwind trip out of Sunnydale at last. He wanted to go cross country, but to his misfortune it didn't happen. His car broke down; the engine fell out about three hours away from Sunnydale. He pushed his car to the nearest gas station and was shocked at the price for fixing it. The manger at the station told him he could take the bus, but he checked the prices and they were over his price limit. Xander was stuck.

He needed to relax, so he found a club nearby, 'The Fabulous Ladies Night Club', and decided to head over to get a drink. On the window, he saw that there was a help wanted ad and he decided to ask for the job. If he could raise enough money with this job, he could make enough for a bus ride home.

The job was good. No one really bothered him or even spoke to him. He had a place of his own to work and long hours as a dishwasher. After two weeks, with a pay of five fifty an hour, he was well on his way, until one night his boss comes up to him to tell him something.

"You've been upgraded," says the man.

"Huh?" says Xander thinking 'upgraded. How do you get upgraded from being a dishwasher? Do I get to wash the china?'

"One of hour regular guys is sick."

"That's unfortunate. What does that have to do with me?"

"You're going to fill in for him." The man pulls out a brand new, blue thong from his jacket.

"What?" Xander thinks this over for a second. "What if I don't accept this upgrade?"

"Then you're out of a job."

"I'll accept the upgrade." Xander gives his boss a fake smile.

"Here, you'll need this." The man gives him the blue thong. His boss leaves the kitchen and Xander rolls his eyes at him. He looks at the thong and sighs.

"This must be very comfortable."

Meanwhile in Sunnydale, Willow and Buffy are already with their classes and stuff for college, but they miss their Xander shaped friend. The girls decide to head out and see where he is. He hasn't been sending the letters that he promised them, so they are a little worried.

As they travel for three hours, they stop at a gas station and notice a nightclub nearby. They decided to give it a look-see since it's already dark out. When they enter, they find out exactly what kind of club it is, a men's strip club.

A big show is about to start and the girls head over to one of the front row tables near the stage. The music starts to play and out come the strippers dancing. They were all dressed in different costumes and soon they began to shed their clothing.

Willow's eyes widen at the sight and she notices that Buffy was enjoying it much more than she was. She then smells Buffy and realizes that Buffy is already drunk. Buffy is cheering the guys on as she takes another sip of her coke. Willow smelled their cups and knew they had alcohol in them. She nods her head and pushes away her drink. Willow looks up at the stage, she recognizes someone on the stage.

"Xander!" says Willow in shock at his actions and his attire, a tiny blue thong.

Xander, on the stage, freezes when he spots Willow and then he sees Buffy and feels completely mortified.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Willow, don't middle name me," says Xander as he goes over to her, trying to cover himself.

"Put on some clothes."

"Take off some clothes," says Buffy as she gets on top of the table and starts to dance. All the guys on stage stare and watch her little show. The men on stage start to throw money at her. Xander turns around and sees Buffy get wild and crazy. Buffy then gets on stage and walks over to Xander. She slaps his butt and gives him a seductive look.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" asks Xander.

"Having fun," replies Buffy as she walks in front of him and puts his arms around her waist. She starts to shake her booty against Xander up and down. Xander is completely surprised at Buffy's actions, but goes with it.

Willow nods her head and puts it down on the table. She doesn't want to see her friends get their freak on in front of her. The little show finally ended and Buffy heads back with the guys. Xander grabs his robe and pulls Buffy over to the back of the club, away from the hormones of the naked men.

"Buff…" says Xander as Buffy starts to rub her hand all over Xander and tries to take off his robe to touch his skin. "Hands in wrong places. Buffy, hold on."

"Xander, you were hot out there," says Buffy.

"Buff, you're drunk."

"So."

"Buffy, this is the alcohol talking."

"I only had two drinks, Xander. I'm not drunk." Buffy pulls Xander's head down and kisses him on the lips. She pushes him against the wall and begins to press her body against him. The guys in the back watch the little show and really like it. They cheer for the unknown dishwasher turned stripper.

Xander decides to move the show away from the guys and pulls Buffy into one of the guy's dressing room. Buffy still is dominant on the make-out session and pushes him onto a sofa. She starts to pull off her shirt and then opens his robe and starts to kiss his chest.

"Oh, Buffy. That tickles a little."

"I miss you, Xander." Buffy goes up his chest and grabs his lips with hers again.

The guys outside the door listen in on Buffy and Xander's sexscapades. They can hear them moan loudly a couple of times, but they then begin to tone it down a bit. The guys then start to bet on how long they will last.

Willow totally gets tired of waiting for her friends and decides to sneak in the back to find them. She sees all the men surrounding a door and betting on something she didn't know and didn't care for either.

"Hi, do you guys know where the blonde girl and her companion went?" asks Willow. The guys look at Willow funny and she is wondering why. They all then look at the door that they are surrounding. Willow walks over to the door and knocks on it. "Xander? Buffy?"

"Oh, Xander," says Buffy.

"Oh, my gosh," says Willow. "They're having sex."

"Duh," says one of the strippers. "This is the most fun we've had since that kid's been here."

About an hour and half later, the moaning and motion ceased. The guys are sore because they bet all their money on only half an hour and Willow bet them one and a half. Willow is counting her money with a smile, but still thinking that she will have to face her friends behind that door.

Buffy stirs awake and she doesn't recognize the room. She is completely confused at what she is doing in that room and naked for that matter. Buffy then sees that she is on top of Xander, who is also naked. He wakes up and looks at her.

"Oh, thank God, it wasn't a dream," says Xander.

"Xander!" Buffy yells at him.

"Sorry. This is bad, very bad."

"We need to…Oh no Willow. Where is she?"

"Out here," says Willow from outside. Both Xander and Buffy look at the door.

"Willow?" Buffy grabs Xander's robe on the floor and covers herself. She walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hi."

"You didn't…"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Were we…"

"Not too much."

"Where did you get all that money?"

"Bet. You guys were at it one and a half hours."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," says Xander, walking over to the girls. He had someone else's robe on.

"Xander, I…"

"No need, Buffy."

"Let me say something."

"What?"

"At first I thought that I was using you because me single Buffy and all, but then I remembered all of it and I feel like all warm and fuzzy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Buffy liked. A lot."

"Guys," says Willow. "Still here."

"Sorry," Xander and Buffy say at the same time.

"Can't we just go home?"

"Yeah," says Xander. "I kind of have a feeling I want to quit."

"You better," says Buffy. "I don't want you dancing for other girls except me."

"Get your clothes on, guys," says Willow. "I'll meet you in the car." Willow heads out.

Buffy and Xander get their clothes on and then Xander heads over to his boss' office. He tells him if he could get his check early, which wasn't much. His boss nods and pulls out some money and hands it to Xander.

"So, your girlfriend is taking you home?" asks his boss.

"My girlfriend…," says Xander. "Oh, the blonde on the stage."

"Yeah, I assume…"

"Yeah, she's taking me home."

"Lucky man."

"Thanks." Xander heads out of the club. As he exits, he looks at the entrance for a second and then heads over to the car. Xander sits in the back seat as Willow turns the car on.

"So, how much did you make tonight?" asks Buffy as she turns to Xander.

"None of your business. Besides, you took most of it."

"I think Willow made more than us and she didn't even dance."

"We all should learn from the all wise one, Willow." Xander bows his head to Willow. This makes Willow laugh.

"Thank you," says Willow with a smile. "Hey, by the way, I'm kind of happy that you, you know."

"Had sex, Willow," says Xander. "You can say it."

"Yeah, so are you guys together or was it just a quickie?"

"I'm hoping for it to happen more often," says Buffy, smiling at Xander.

"I'm all for that," says Xander with a smile of his own.

"I can't believe it took a trip to 'The Fabulous Ladies Night Club' and a little dance to get you two together," says Willow. "Should have brought you two to a strip joint a long time ago." Buffy and Xander start to laugh at Willow's comment.


End file.
